Extremity
} |developer = |publisher = |genre = Platformer, Action RPG, Beat-Em Up, Dating Simulator |platforms = Nintendo Switch |media = Nintendo Switch Cartrigde |image = TBA |released = June 15th 2019 (Internationally) |ratings = }} Extremity is a beat-em-up shooter game developed by Gear Games and released for the Nintendo Switch in June 15th, 2019. The basic premise involves a made-for-combat insect-like hybrid called Versapex to hunt powerful monsters made by a mad god. Gameplay The main gameplay primarily involve heavy combat, which includes defeating an army of enemies, defeating the bosses, smashing out enemy buildings, and staying alive until the mission is done. The player can walk, run, dash, fly or glide, and use a variety of damaging or beneficial moves. The player can switch between two playstyle in the middle of the fight; Close Combat and Ranged. Close Combat allows for head-to-head combat and freely move unless if using a Lock-On, while Ranged allows to automatically Lock-On on aimed enemies and move while still facing the same direction, only moving by camera control. Each playable character have three type of moves; Standard, Special and Power, with each of them having various damage level, effectiveness, element, attack speed and brief cooldown. Standard Moves are regular attacks that split into two distinct category; Melee Attacks and Ranged Attacks. Melee Attacks have five input (neutral, forward, backward, upward and downward) and is done in Close Combat mode, while Ranged attacks only have three (neutral, upward and downward) but have unlimited range and while dealing less damage, better at hitting an aerial target. They can be used at any time without restriction. Special Moves are special attacks that splits into four inputs; neutral, directional, upward (SR + Up) and downward (SR + Down). Their function varies between different character, with some being a strong attack, an escape move or have other function. Like standard attacks, they can be used without restriction. Power Moves are even stronger special attacks, but generally have increased endlag compared to other moves, making them riskier. Some characters have a few of them executed quicker or that are even stronger, but at a cost of anything depended on the moves themselves and the characters. Just like Special Moves, Power Moves are splits into the four same inputs; neutral, directional, upward and downward, and have no restriction of use for most characters, but some of the characters have a cost when using them (such as costing some of Wave's Water meter). Attempting to perform a Power Move also make the user to take 1.2x more damage than usual if they get hit. While not a much of a big deal at first, this can become detrimental if not used properly, as the character might ended up losing more HP when improperly spamming them than if they did used them correctly. Versapex had one unique ability to change between two sizes; "Regular Size" and "Kaiju Size". The Regular Size allows Versapex to enter buildings that would otherwise be demolished (or simply cannot be entered) with her Kaiju Size, as well as more useful for stealth and avoid stronger attacks, while Kaiju Size is even more combat oriented and crowd control, effortlessly demolishing helpless enemies but also at the expense of being seen and hit more easily, especially by stronger moves. Up to four player can play in one screen under splitscreen, and up to twelve players can play in online mode and wireless play. The player one always control Versapex, but the rest of the player can freely choose any of the eleven Mercenaries, each of their advantages that Versapex does not have, but also a disadvantage. In single player mode, Versapex can also call up to four of the eleven Mercenaries available. In Single Player mode, the game is over if Versapex runs out of health, but in multiplayer, this is only the case if all of the players are taken down. In Multiplayer however, Versapex takes longer to respawn than the Mercenaries, does to her having greater power overall than the others. The Mercenaries will respawn in one minute regardless of mode, while Versapex respawns in one and a half minute in Multiplayer modes. There are a few missions and a mode called Mercenary March where the player 1 can play as one of the Mercenaries, allowing those who wanted to play Single Player mode while also wanting to play as anyone else other than Versapex. Bosses are unusual as despite having health, most bosses will hastily retreat in fear if the player(s) managed to make a combo of 50 without stopping, and this counts as a victory. With that said, this is difficult to do so, as the bosses will start to see Versapex (or the Mercenaries in Mercenaries March) as a dangerous threat and dodge more often. A few bosses are always aggressive, at the cost of being prone to hit by hazards, which smart players can take advantage. Control This is the default set and assumes that the player is using a single Joy-Con. Game Modes There are three main game modes the player(s) can play; Mission Mode, Arcade Mode and the unlockable Mercenary March. There are also two extra modes known as Training Mode and Boss Rumble. Mission, Mercenary March and Boss Rumble can be played in online multiplayer, but Arcade Mode's multiplayer is only offline or wireless play, while Training Mode is only offline multiplayer. Mission Mode Mission Mode is the main mode of the game, which permits the player to progress thorough the twenty locations (with five extra bonus and optional locations at post-game) with three missions on each of the location (some locations works differently or have one extra objective) that shall all be completed in order to advance into another location. The objectives tend to vary from location to location; one is involving rescuing a few citizens, another involving eliminating a set amount of enemies, and yet another involving collecting important items. Boss battles usually take place in the third mission, although a few exceptions do take place in prior missions instead. Dying (or having all of the players defeated) in this mode will only restart from the last checkpoint, which is spread proportionally. That is to say, the boss battles does not save progress by using another checkpoint, at which is to prevent the player from steadily cheesing the fight by steadily decreasing the boss's HP, touch the checkpoint and redo the same two steps until the boss is taken out. Because of that, the player(s) should instead focus on strategy and either attack with brute force, or figure a more safe way about how to take the boss down. That said, a multi-phased boss will have progress saved in-between phases, which means the player only need to start over from the furthest phase they reached if they had been defeated. There are "secondary" objectives in the form of badges called Search Files, which is in the form of vertical rectangular shapes. Some of them are well hidden in objects that should be break, others being held by strong enemies (or even weak ones!), and a few others being given by friendly NPCs. The Search Files have a glowing green aura which help the player to detect them when they are close enough into their range. As already explained, the player 1 can only use Versapex while the other players can use the Mercenaries of their choice, but the former have better abilities to compensate. Arcade Mode The Arcade Mode is the faster paced version of the Mission Mode, allowing the player to simply defeat a wave of different enemies and taking on bosses. That said, the player(s) have limited lives, and they can only stock up to five lives, which they can gain by winning five stages. The player can set into Easy (5 Stages), Average (10 Stages), Hard (15 Stages) and the unlockable Hardcore (25 Stages) and Extreme (30 Stages). The final boss for each difficulty is Dr. Magmer (Easy), Diamountain (Average), Decayon (Hard), Leak Quifive (Hardcore) and a surprise bonus boss fight against Captain Cube KiloBot (Extreme). If this mode is played in multiplayer mode, the life limit is upped to fifteen, and the players can gain the exact amount of lives depended on the number of players. Up to eight players can also cooperate in an online session. Each stage have really random set of enemies and bosses to be faced (the final bosses in their respective difficulty always faced last as exceptions), but the score received will be based off the player's maximum combo, the remaining HP and how quick the player had finished the enemies or bosses. Mercenary March Training Mode Boss Rumble Story The story take place in the Mission Mode. While it is not super long like typical epic RPG games would have, there are some hidden lore within items and bosses. Act 0: Origin This Act can be skipped if the player does not want to go thorough the tutorials in the Clandestine Laboratory. During ten years of uninterrupted and vigorous researches in the planet Stalequal, a clandestine laboratory had been developing a combat-ready powerful hybrid called '''Versapex'. During those ten miserable years, Versapex had potential but didn't properly controller her power, much to the increasing worries of the scientists. But at the tenth year, she had proved perfected enough to be able to do her task; stop all assaulting superpowerful beings from invading the Secretverse.'' Unfortunately for them, as Versapex get into her capsule for recovery, an unseen force had come in and demolished the laboratory. There were only prisoners, but as the unseen force quickly take hasty retreat, they had left the capsule unharmed. It wasn't five days later that the capsule reactivate and unleash Versapex, perplexed by the sudden carnage that happened during her slumber. As she felt lonely and abandoned, she quickly get back to her act and decided to investigate, cost by cost. She took the training rooms to ensure that her abilities are ready, and once she saw eleven mercenaries working for the Stalequal's Headquarter of the Galaxy Protection Agency. The eleven mercenaries at first were about to attack her out of fear of getting killed does to her potentially unparalleled power, but as a call from the headquarter told them to put their power down and instead have her investigated to see her potentials, with Dusk the leader of the eleven Mercenaries giving a request for Versapex to follow them. Versapex hesitate at first, thinking that it would be a trap, but decided to give it a chance and follow his request. As several days passes, the principal of the Stalequal G.P.A., Leak Quifive had noted her friendly and optimistic demeanor, but also her deadly abilities, thus give order to the Mercenaries to have her work with them in order to combat the deadly and barbaric Barbarks... at the condition that if Versapex dared to betray them, the G.P.A. will not hesitate to go all-out to stop her. Act 1: Scouter Attack In '''Downward Town', Dusk had investigated a lone citizen who was victim of the Barbark attack. Versapex feels bad for the citizen and try to give a warm hug, but Drums pulled her and claims that she's making distraction and that the lone citizen should be left alone, much to Versapex's dismay.'' After they took out '''Angstrike', Commander Fulzar, in the headquarter, had received information about a suspect who is dwelling in the Lava Beach, but no other information had been confirmed. He give order to the mercs to investigate the Lava Beach, but Drums was harassing the lone citizen to the point that Versapex intervened, and Dusk had to break up the conflict, reminding the both of them that the G.P.A. will not pay Drums for harming citizens, and not let Versapex to be distracted by minor problems, and tell the both of them to focus.'' While Versapex obliges without problem, Drums scoffs and almost punched Dusk's face, but Umbre blocked the hit and the other Mercs aimed at Drums, causing the latter to reconsider. Versapex is surprised with Drums' behavior, but Dusk reassured her that as much as Drums can be such a jerk, he's necessary for electric support alongside Volt. Act 2: Conflicted Reflection Act 3: Barbarks Beware Act 4: Dark Truth, Bright Persistence Act 5: Stalequal goes Staler Act 6: Demonic Insanity Final Act: Extremity Characters Playable Characters Each playable character have one of the following six elements; Fire, Water, Wood, Thunder, Light and Dark. There are twelve characters available at the start, which consist of Versapex and eleven different Mercenaries. Each of them have a specialty for either combat or support, and some are better to handle one boss than another. Each element is used by two different Mercenaries, with the exception of Light which is used by just Shimmer. However, Versapex also counts as Light because of her EX Energy being a powerful light-energized source and being stronger against Dark-based enemies. All characters have a different set of Standard Moves, Special Moves and Power Moves, which require the player to practice with them in Practice Mode. For sake of briefness, only Special and Power Moves are listed. Versapex Celsius Firework Wave Clamshell Drums Volt Hurricane Coppice Shimmer Dusk Umbre Supporting Allies Antagonists Locations Items Attacking Healing Distraction Traps Special Enemies Dud Dummies Barbarks Madnessins Unaffiliated Bosses Barbarks Madnessins Unaffiliated Gallery Trivia *As the creator of the game, Samtendo, stated, although this game will have Versapex portrayed as a heroine, it is revealed that she would become more antagonistic does to her potential actions despite having no evil goals in her mind. Category:Gear Games Category:2019 Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Shoot 'em up Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games